cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roman Republic
Constitution Preamble The Roman Republic was an alliance open to all nations regardless of size or team color. It is the goal of the Republic to protect, aid, defend, and develop its member nations to supremacy. Each member of the Republic must uphold the goals and rules stated within this charter; any violation of this charter will subject the violator to a serious review by their peers and likely result in expulsion from our ranks. Article I – Membership All aspiring members must satisfy the following prerequisites in order to ensure official membership within the Republic. Clause 1 - All applying nations may not be part of another alliance at the time of their application to The Republic. Clause 2 -All applying nations must register on The Republic’s official forums. Clause 3 - All applying nations must have their Nation Affiliation set to “The Roman Republic.” Clause 4 - All applying nations must display their Roman Republic ID Number (RRID) in the description section of their nation’s profile. Article II – Laws of Rome Under the authority of this Charter will these rights and penalties be protected and enforced. The First Law: All Roman citizens shall have their right to free speech protected, as long as that speech does not slander another citizen of Rome. The Second Law: All citizens shall maintain economic sovereignty from the State as long as that sovereignty does not threaten the State or harm the citizens of the alliance. The Third Law: All citizens shall be protected by the Consul in compliance with the Triumvirate Article III – General Assembly - The General Assembly shall be comprised of all non-government members of the Roman Republic. Article IV – The Triumvirate - The Triumvirate, shall be comprised of three members, each representing the will of the people The Roman Republic to the best of their ability, will vote to ratify or reject amendments, approve treaties, wage war, and decide other matters relating to the good of The Republic and its member nations. Section 1 - Triumvirate Duties - Each Triumvir may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power than any other. All votes, unless otherwise noted, need a unanimous decision to pass. Each Triumvir must sign in upon casting a vote, acknowledging their vote but not necessarily revealing the way in which they voted. - If a Triumvir misses three votes without excuse then the remainder of the Triumvirate bears the burden of choosing a replacement to the Triumvirate. Section 2 – Vacancy - Should any member of the Triumvirate vacate their post, the remaining 2 Triums must decide unanimously on a replacement. A vacancy may occur if the Triumvir resigns, misses three consecutive votes without authorization of leave, or be found unable to serve by both the two remaining Triumvirs and the Tribune. Section 3 - Voting - Issues may be brought up for debate by any member of the Triumvirate or Tribune. Issues are to be discussed, but once voting begins, it will continue for 48 hours, then be completed - All votes must be unanimous. If one member fails to vote after the 48 hour time expires, the Tribune as a whole will cast one vote. If a unanimous decision of three voting members can not be reached the issue must either be sent to discussion for changes or will be counted as defeated. Subsection A. - Votes on war are the only exception, as both swift action and unified focus must be found to give cause of war. Therefore a 24 hour time limit is set upon all proposals for a Declaration of War. The voting body for DoW's will consist of the Triumvirate and the Tribune, and require a minimum of 3 votes. A two thirds majority is required for a DoW. Article V – The Tribune - The Tribune, consists of three Triumvirate-appointed members, each with a specific area of expertise in which they oversee and carry out the daily operations. Members of the Tribune are appointed by the Triumvirate to a term of one year. The members are solely responsible for conducting the day to day activities of their respective ministries, naming deputies, and participates in Triumvirate discussions lending their expertise, but not voting unless otherwise noted. The Tribune as a whole is required to meet once every three weeks to discuss matters of finance and budget, the running of ministries, and any internal issues, as well as naming a Director of Finance to handle day to day activities of the Bank of Rome - The Consul, a master at war, handles all military actions. The Consul must maintain effective organization within the military and promote able leaders within the military structure. In addition, the Consul reserves the right to permit member nations to attack other nations; this, however, is not the same as declaring war – only a majority vote among the Senate and Tribune can sanction an alliance war. Any time a vote for a DoW is under discussion or waiting a vote, the Consul has the authority to authorize military actions. The Consul is also responsible for financial assistance to nations involved in authorized wars and assistance to nations attacked under his protection. - The Governor, skilled in organization and motivation, handles all internal affairs. His duties include recruitment, masking, and the general maintenance of the forums. In addition, the Governor is responsible for training and educating of members, and financial matters pertaining to growth aid, recruitment initiatives, and Roman improvement aid loans and their repayment. - The Magistrate, necessarily skilled in foreign relations and well connected in the greater Cyber-Nations community, serves as The Republic’s head diplomat and foremost authority on foreign relations. It is the duty of the Magistrate to set up and maintain foreign embassies on our forums and to develop a network of diplomats that represent The Republic to foreign alliances. - All financial matters pertaining to The Roman Republic are to be decided by the Tribune, and executed and enforced by an member appointed by the Tribune. Article VI – Impeachment If a member in any leadership position fails to fulfill expectations or abuses his or her powers then a vote of impeachment may be initiated. To begin a vote of impeachment two Triumvirs, two members of the Tribune, and three general members must submit to the government a recommendation of impeachment and provide reasons which make impeachment a prudent option. A full vote of all active members of Rome will then be held for a term of 72 hours, and a 3/4 of votes cast is required to remove an official from office. Article VII – AMENDMENT PROCESS - If a member of The Republic finds room for improvement in this document then it should be brought to the attention of the government. An amendment will then be written and presented to the government for ratification. The proposed amendment must receive a 2/3 majority from the Triumvirate to become official. Article VIII - AMENDMENTS